


Intelligent Life

by alasondria



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/M, Luthaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasondria/pseuds/alasondria
Summary: To put it bluntly, Luther was not very good at naming anything, let alone a person.
Kudos: 3





	Intelligent Life

Alasondria always brings him a cup of coffee at the same exact time; 9:30 p.m., on the dot, never late and never early. He began treating it as his deadline for work before he threw the towel in for the night.

She settles in next to him, pulling her chair from her workspace over to his so she can marvel at his work. He takes the cup she hands to him with a dip of his head and then they're talking. Hours spent in the dim glow of the lab mixing theories and idle gossip between them until they turn their attention ahead and invite a third presence to the conversation; an unmoving, silent presence that watches over them from dusk till dawn. Her name is Harriet.

But her name wasn't always Harriet. In fact, she never had a name at all upon her creation.

To better give personage to his young charge, Luther had said, she would need a name. A name to match her ever-growing identity and self. Alasondria offered up her help in coming up with a name for the girl to which Luther graciously accepted, having found himself at a loss the moment he had tried his hand at coming up with one suitable enough for her. To put it bluntly, Luther was not very good at naming anything, let alone a person.

So Alasondria had spent an afternoon holed up in her room compiling a list of names for the girl. As if on cue, when she would normally return to Luther with coffee and words, she appeared in a flurry with her hair pinned out of her face and two mugs held in one hand while the other gripped a tablet tightly. She beamed at him, her face glowing and her voice lilting.

"I think I've got it," she'd said handing Luther's designated cup off to him. Taking it carefully he replied with a gesture of his free hand.

"By all means."

"How do you like the sounds of Harriet?"

"Harriet?"

"It is... a bit archaic, but from what I’ve gathered, it typically belonged to rulers, those who would lead nations into prosperity."

Luther mulled over the name as he took a sip. Harriet. A ruler. Leading nations into prosperity.

Well if anyone would lead their society into a new, prosperous age it would be the young girl who rivaled even the Akashic Record itself. Right?

"Yes... yes, I think Harriet suits her just fine."

Alasondria seemed giddy. "Harriet, then?"

Luther gave her a small smile. "Harriet, then."

**Author's Note:**

> area man CAN make artificial life from scratch and raise her into a real girl  
> area man CANNOT think of name for her (but that's why aly is here to save the day)


End file.
